Presently, payment methods for mobile numbers, e.g., phone numbers, are not limited to paying over the counter at a business branch of a carrier. More and more users choose to reload a mobile number by using an account to pay on a mobile terminal to avoid going to the business branch of the carrier. When paying on a mobile terminal, a user can reload his/her own mobile number as well as other mobile numbers. For example, the user can enter a reloading interface on the mobile terminal, and choose to reload his/her own phone number or select a contact number from a contact list to reload.